cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Auroran Marines
Auroran Marines About Auroran Marines executed a raid on Albion—intent on using the tunnels to infiltrate and disable the Spire.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14, p. 142 Goal It is the plan of the Auroran Marines to infiltrate Spire Albion through the tunnels and sabotage key targets to raid and disable the Spire.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 & 19–20 Commander * Major Renaldo Espira Known Marines * Diego Ciriaco * Lazaro Habble Landing Spy and Contact * Sycorax Cavendish Essessment of Toops in Albion Espira's Assessment: * Battalion of troops parachuted into Albion Ventilation Tunnels Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 * Over 400 of the 500 marines have reported in. Fewer than 20 failed to target the tunnels. He'd have more than enough men to meet his objectives. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 Spirearch's assessment: * Troop transports carry around 500 men, a full battalion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 * 49 of the 500 have been accounted for—those killed at Lancaster Vatteryand those parasail troopers who missed the tunnels and fell 2 miles to the surface.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 * about 450 armed marines in the Spire somewhere Albion Defenses: * Guard: a little more than 3,000 guardsmen * Albion Marines: 1500 in Home Fleet—full regiment. * 4500 persons to protect 236 potential targets — They'e been sent up and down the entire Spire. * The location of the invaders is unknown—not able to fight them directly.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Ability / Skills Months of training in precision parasailing maneurvres. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 Cats of Habble Landing * Somehow the Auroran Marines have been able to move about in the Ventilation Tunnels without being seen by Cats. Something that Folly is afraid of.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 Characteristics * Assisting Auroran Airships * ASA Ciervo, with six other ships Details * Spire Aurora has always been cheap about the equipment for their marines.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 * They may have some creature from the Surface spying for them—something they trained—something that is keeping the Cats and residents of Albion from discovering where they are.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 * Chivalry was considered a high virture in the upper echelons of Spire AuroraAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 32 * Connections * ASA Ciervo * Diego Ciriaco * Renaldo Espira * Sycorax Cavendish * Francis Grimm and crew * Albion Marines * Ventilation Tunnels * Lancaster Vattery and Lancaster Manor * Gwen, Bridget, Benedict, Barnabus Astor * Captain Esterbrook * Efferus Effrenus Ferus and Folly * Lord Albion, Spirearch * Team: Gwen, Benedict, Bridget, Rowl, Folly, Ferus, Grimm and crew. * Habble Morning * Habble Landing * Auroran Armada * Cats * Rowl * House Nine-Claws * Surface Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Captain Grimm noticed a pieces of Etheric Sail Executed a raid on Albion by dropping Marine paratroopers into the Ventilation Tunnels. Grimm deduces that it's their intent to use the Ventilation Tunnels to infiltrate and disable the Spire with a number of specific targets in mind.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14, p. 142 There was a troop of dug-in marines attempting to sabotage Lancaster Vattery held back by Captain Esterbrook. They seemed to be waiting for something when Grimm and his crew took are of them.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14–15 Diego Ciriaco and his men carried explosives into a tunnel disguised as Spirearch's Guardmen where Gwen, Benedict, and Bridget, were seeking shelter from the falling debris with the wounded Barnabus Astor during the Auroran Fleet invasion. They remained at a stand-off for a long time—Diego holding Bridget hostage, Gwen holding the explosives hostage: her Gauntlet aimed right at it.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12–13 Another group is attacking the Lancaster Vattery, held back by Captain Esterbrook who is outnumbered four to one. Grimm and crew arrive n time to take out the Aurorans, and capture one prisoner.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14-15 The Auroran Fleet knew precisely where to hit the Fleet Shipyards at Habble Morning and at what angle to "minimize the effectiveness of defensive fire." And, their Marines know the Ventilation Tunnels well enough to stay hidden. Plus, they knew the exact location of the Lancaster Vattery and duplicated the uniforms of the [Spirearch's Guard. They have a spy, a traitor to Spire Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Diego Ciriaco reports Lazaro was killed by a pretty girl that he ride to bluff and failed. And, that the team sent to Lancaster Vattery is likely all dead, they never made the rendezvous and his team never got the explosives to the vattery team.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 32 Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. 2. The Olympian Affair Book References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Auroran Characters Category:Spire Aurora Category:Auroran Fleet